Bridge over troubled water
by Storybrooke
Summary: "Su relación con él era tan tranquila, transparente y relajada. Y estaba agradecido por ello. Percy estaba tan agradecido de ser hijo de Poseidón." Un pequeño momento entre Percy y Poseidon en medio de la batalla en el Partenón. [Spoilers de Blood of Olympus]


**Si no has leído Blood of Olympus PARA AQUÍ. **

Habiendo advertido esto...

Hay muchas preguntas que tengo en mi cabeza con respecto a este libro, y créanme podría hacer un review de muchas hojas acerca de el, pero he decidido liberar parte de mi frustración en historias.

Como bien nos dimos cuenta no hay capítulos narrados por Percy o Annabeth. Al principio estuve molesta pero luego entendí por qué y se me ha pasado. Aún así, mientras leía habían ciertos momentos en los que quería escuchar la voz de Percy, quería ver a través de sus ojos, y creo que uno de los momentos que más había ansiado era su reencuentro con Poseidón. No sé por qué pero realmente deseaba saber cómo reaccionaría Percy por lo que me he tomado la libertad de hacer esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridge over troubled water.<strong>

_"I'm on your side when times get rough and friends just can't be found. Like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down."_

* * *

><p>Dos minutos atrás Percy estaba totalmente seguro de que todos iban a morir.<p>

Había querido ser positivo al respecto, de hecho trataba de no sentirse tan culpable de que fuese su sangre lo que despertó a la señora que llevaba miles de años durmiendo y que quería destruir al universo entero y usarlo a él como pelota en un partido de tenis de gigantes.

Pero incluso para él, que cada cinco minutos estaba a punto de morir, que ya había luchado una sangrienta y decisiva batalla antes… bueno, el pronóstico no era demasiado alentador.

Por otro lado un poco más feliz, si iba a morir, no moriría solo. Tendría con él siete semidioses más. Quizás podían armar una buena fiesta en los campos Elíseos. Si eran merecedores de ellos, o siquiera de que sus almas llegaran al Inframundo. Suponiendo que llegaran y no fuese destruido el dominio de Hades en el proceso.

Pasó una mano por su sangrante nariz. Le estaba costando mucho respirar y mantenerse lúcido y de pie. Para un panorama un poco más general, le estaba costando mucho mantenerse vivo.

A su lado derecho podía sentir parte del brazo de Frank, porque con lo alto que estaba apenas y Percy podía rozarse con él hombro a hombro. De su lado izquierdo escuchaba la respiración irregular de Annabeth. Y al frente una cantidad absurda de gigantes que lo hacían sentir como si estuvieran en la línea de un partido de Rugby y los gigantes se pondrían a bailar el haka de repente.

Mantuvo su postura y aquella calma aparente que había logrado adquirir con los años. Su mano se encontró a medio camino con la de Annabeth. Se permitió girar su cabeza por un momento para encontrarse con los ojos gris tormenta de su novia. Tenía una mirada tranquila pero fiera. Su cabello rubio estaba revuelto y casi suelto. Estaba sucia, llena de la baba verde del túnel, de tierra, sudor y sangre. Su ropa estaba harapienta y el corte en su pierna la hacía ver salvaje.

Ella le sonrió tan suave que quizás debió imaginarlo. Un solo pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza callando a los demás. _Annabeth es hermosa._ Seguido de una afirmación incluso más poderosa que la que pasó por su cabeza. Solo que esta la hizo en voz alta.

"Te amo," le susurró. Annabeth apretó su mano. Ella abrió la boca pero no escuchó su respuesta. En parte porque el inesperado ruido cortó el aire de inmediato, en parte porque se distrajo y miró al cielo no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Ya los había visto antes pero eso no hacía que no se sorprendiese nuevamente. Los dioses podían ser una vista bastante imponente y aterradora cuando medían varios metros y estaban sobre sus carruajes.

Por lo general no se sentía muy feliz cuando veía a los dioses, casi siempre porque eso significaba que estaba a punto de ser mandado a una misión de locos y había altas probabilidades de morir, o el dios quería luchar con él y oh, sorpresa, también había altas probabilidades de morir.

Quizás, si salía bien librado de esta le propondría al padre de Piper, Tristan de que rodara una película en el que él fuese el protagonista e hiciese de Percy. Se llamaría algo así como, Percy Jackson: al límite, o Percy: siempre en busca de una muerte dolorosa a manos de mitos no tan mitos griegos.

En todo caso los dioses estaban en su modo pateemos traseros y veámonos esplendorosos mientras lo hacemos.

De repente se sintió con más aliento. Parpadeó y al instante el cielo ya no estaba divido y no habían carruajes. Los dioses estaban a sus lados dando inicio nuevamente a la batalla. Annabeth había desaparecido de su lado al igual que Frank.

"¡Percy!" exclamó su padre golpeando su hombro y pasando su brazo bronceado y grande por sus hombros. Era un medio abrazo raro pero hizo sentir a Percy recargado de energía. Lo hizo sentir feliz. Poseidón no era un padre diez, pero era realmente genial cuando lo podía ver. Y después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él, encontrarlo allí era bueno. Olía como al mar y a una brisa fresca de verano.

"¿Qué hay, papá? ¿Todo bien?" Poseidón lo soltó y su tridente apareció en su mano derecha. Su padre irradiaba esa aura de poder típico de un Olímpico solo que en él se veía extraño porque mientras otros dioses estaban con armaduras, o túnicas, incluso jeans o trajes, él estaba en pantalones caquis, sandalias y la escandalosa y nada atractiva camiseta hawaiana. Como si fuese a pescar o dar un paseo por la playa. Rogaba que no se hubiese visto así cuando enamoró a su madre, de ser así tendría una conversación con su madre muy seria.

"Excelente," asintió. Sus ojos, iguales a los de él, se tornaron profundos y serios, "me alegro de que estés vivo, no puedo decir que bien," lo analizó, "pero vivo al fin y al cabo."

"Sí, yo también me alegro de estar vivo."

"Reunión de padre e hijo, muy bonito, sería una total lástima que tu hijo terminase muerto Poseidón, o quizás lo usemos para nuestro trucos de magia… podíamos ponerlo a saltar a través de un aro de fuego… bailar en un monociclo mientras tiende de una cuerda floja con llamas esperándolo abajo, o…"

Poseidón apuntó su tridente a Otis y un chorro de agua lleno de algas marinas llenó su boca. El gigante trastabilló con su gemelo, Efialtes. Percy miró a su padre quien se encogió de hombros.

"Habla demasiado," Poseidón miró a Percy, "muy bien, Percy, veamos si es cierto eso que he escuchado."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que eres el mejor guerrero griego que se ha visto."

Poseidón no tuvo que decir nada más. Percy cargó de inmediato contra los gemelos. Ya los había vencido una vez, y ¿una segunda ocasión? ¡Seguro, ¿por qué no?! Además nada más y nada menos que su padre, Poseidón estaba luchando a su lado. Podía con esto.

De reojo le echó un vistazo a todos sus amigos para comprobar que aún se mantuviesen vivos y en una pieza. Y luego le dedicó un poco más de atención a Annabeth, que estaba luchando al lado de Atenea. Había algo en la forma en la que ambas se movían y atacaban que era aterrador pero a la vez magnifico.

Volvió su atención a su batalla.

Su padre se encargó de Efialtes, mientras que él fue tras Otis. Si había algo que debía reconocerle a los gemelos es que eran astutos. Intentó atacar a Otis por los costados pero el gigante parecía prever eso y lograba hacerlo retroceder. Percy estaba comenzando a desesperarse pero mantenía sus ataques letales y consistentes. Poseidón se movía a su lado, usando su tridente mejor que una espada. Pero no era suficiente, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea.

"¡Papá!" gritó llamando la atención de Poseidón, "llevaré parte de mi fiesta a la tuya."

Percy estaba físicamente exhausto pero por alguna razón aún podía mantenerse de pie. Corrió hacia donde su padre, con Otis persiguiéndolo. Era más fácil acabar con ellos si estaban juntos. Los gemelos se encontraron y comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos.

"¿Perseus?" su padre esperaba algo inteligente que él pudiese decirle.

"Cuando tropiecen, haz tu trabajo."

Percy cargó hacia ambos gemelos, pero se movió demasiado deprisa y en zigzag que no podían determinar hacia donde se dirigía. El bronce celestial relucía en contracorriente y una vez se deslizó en el pequeño espacio entre los dos gigantes, cortó ambas piernas, la izquierda de Otis y la derecha de Efialtes haciéndolos tropezar el uno con el otro.

Poseidón convirtió su tridente en una gran manguera para apagar incendios y barrió a los gigantes fuera del Partenón con un chorro de agua mega potente que se terminó convirtiendo en caballos salvajes y endemoniados. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Percy no tenía ni idea, pero en definitiva debía de enseñarle.

No tuvo tiempo para otra cosa más que seguir luchando al lado de Poseidón. Los gigantes eran muchos, y debían matarse con la ayuda de un dios y un semidios. Por desagracia solo habían siete semidioses para tantos gigantes por lo que en cuanto los gemelos desaparecieron, tuvo que ayudar en otras batallas.

Se movía por un lado, ayudaba a retener a un gigante por otro lado. Lograba saltar antes de que fuese aplastado, y usar a contracorriente para hacer unas cuantas heridas.

Pasado un par de minutos ya no había rastros de gigantes. Solo montones de tierra y cenizas. Lanzas y trenzas que estaban aún ardiendo en llamas.

Percy se permitió derrumbarse en el suelo y suspirar de cansancio. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos, su cabeza le dolía como si mis agujas le hubiesen sido clavadas en ella.

Su padre se puso en cuclillas frente a él y puso una mano en su cabeza revolviendo su cabello oscuro. Se sintió como un niño pequeño otra vez.

"Buen trabajo hijo mío," había un tinte de ternura tras la voz de su padre, "no sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho pero creo que jamás lo diré la suficiente cantidad de veces que te mereces, pero estoy orgulloso de ti, Percy. Es difícil ser imparcial y no mostrar favoritismo contigo."

Recordó el día de su cumpleaños el año anterior. Justo después de la batalla contra Cronos cuando su padre llegó sorpresivamente a su casa y le dijo que él era su hijo favorito. Momentos como estos él no sabía exactamente cómo o qué responder.

"Gracias," susurró. Sus ojos querían cerrarse y de pronto le provocó hacerse una bolita y dormir allí, "¿crees que si me hago el muerto se irán sin mí y me dejarán dormir un buen rato aquí?" Poseidón rio y se levantó, "oye, gracias por venir, me alegro de verte," su padre asintió, de repente serio. Percy odiaba la facilidad con la que los ojos y el semblante del dios del mar cambiaba.

"Descansa mientras puedas hijo, y ten cuidado. Esto aún no ha terminado y lamentablemente lo peor está por venir."

"Tú siempre tan querido y alentador," Percy pasó una mano por su cara tratando de quitar un poco el sucio. Desde abajo Poseidón se veía más imponente.

"Recuerda algo Percy, a veces debemos hacernos a un lado y dejar a otros asumir ciertas batallas. Todos somos partes de una misma guerra, hijo, pero no a todos nos tocan las mismas batallas."

Miró a su padre por un momento y asintió.

"Sí," suspiró, "lo sé."

Poseidón le dio una sonrisa y se alejó de él, uniéndose a Hera y a Deméter.

Mientras veía a su padre alejarse Percy se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. O quizás sí pero no le había dado suficiente importancia hasta ahora.

La facilidad con la que podía hablar con su padre.

Sí, Poseidón tenía el temperamento de un Olímpico, de eso no había duda. De hecho, una vez casi lo evapora por solo sentarse en su trono, aunque aquel había sido solo un malentendido todavía podía sentir su cuerpo hacer combustión interna en ocasiones.

La cosa era que a diferencia de otros semidioses con sus padres, él podía hacer cosas que eran tabú o no estaban supuestamente permitidas con Poseidón. Cruzaba la raya con su padre en muchas ocasiones, y a él parecía no importarle. Se tomaba muchas libertades que ni siquiera los hijos inmortales de Poseidón tenían. De hecho, Percy llegaba a pensar que a Poseidón todo eso le parecía divertido. Su relación con él era tan tranquila, transparente y relajada. Y estaba agradecido por ello. Porque no tenía que estar tenso si su padre necesitaba hablar con él, porque podía mantener una conversación pacífica. Aunque su padre podía llegar a ponerlo un poco nervioso, no sentía miedo cuando estaba cerca él. Por lo contrario, se sentía como cuando iba al mar y escuchaba las olas chocar contra lo orilla.

Percy estaba tan agradecido de ser hijo de Poseidón.

"Oye," susurró Annabeth tirándose a su lado, "sigues vivo."

"Tú también," Percy le sonrió y tomó su mano con la suya.

"¿Cómo te fue con Poseidón?"

Percy observó a su padre fruncir el ceño a Deméter y comenzar a discutir.

"Bien," susurró, "me ha ido bien."

Dejó que la presencia de Annabeth lo reconfortase por un rato, después de todo su padre estaba en lo cierto en algo. Lo peor estaba por venir, y el cansancio y el dolor que sentía iban a ser nada comparado con lo que se le venía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sofía.<strong>_


End file.
